For conventional vehicles, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-244832 discloses an electric car directed to reducing a space for accommodating a charging cord and suppressing generation of heat from the cord during charging (PTL 1). The electric car disclosed in PTL 1 is equipped with a take-up cord used as a cord for charging a battery.
In addition, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-112076 discloses a vehicular charging port structure directed to easily connecting a power source external to a vehicle and a battery mounted in the vehicle (PTL 2). The vehicular charging port structure disclosed in PTL 2 is mounted in a plug-in hybrid car having a battery that can be charged by an external power source. The plug-in hybrid car includes a charging plug, a charging wire harness electrically connecting between the charging plug and the battery, and a take-up reel for taking up the charging wire harness. The take-up reel is provided on a vehicle side surface of the plug-in hybrid car.
Further, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-255248 discloses a vehicular warming device directed to preventing social losses such as accidents resulting from coldness and reducing warm-up operation for prevention of pollution (PTL 3). In the vehicular warming device disclosed in PTL 3, a reel for taking up a cable is provided within a bumper at the rear of a car. The cable pulled out from the reel is connected to an external power source, and thereby electrical energy is introduced into a warm-up operation control circuit of a vehicle.